The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0032’.
‘CIDZ0032’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has red decorative-type inflorescences, strong vigorous growth with good branching, excellent flowering uniformity with an 8 week flowering response.
‘CIDZ0032’ originated from a hybridization made in January 1998 in a greenhouse in Salinas, Calif. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘YB-6351’. ‘YB-6351’ has light pink spoon shaped inflorescences and a slower flowering response than ‘CIDZ0032’.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0032’ was a proprietary, unpatented plant identified as ‘YB-6605’ with bronze-red, single form, spoon-type inflorescences.
The resultant seed was sown in a shade structure in July 1998 in Fort Myers, Fla. ‘CIDZ0032’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in December 1998, grown in pots under a shade structure in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0032’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 1999 in a greenhouse in Fort Myers, Fla.